


A Tightly-Coiled Spring

by duraznero



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraznero/pseuds/duraznero
Summary: Lydia ended up cowering and got into the car, started the engine and ran, away from the car wash, Walt and Skyler, hopefully to never return.





	A Tightly-Coiled Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on a complete whim on February 1st and only didn't finish it within a few hours because I got ill. It's also unbeta'ed so feel free to point out any glaring grammatical and/or spelling errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Skyler could be terrifying when she wanted to; it rarely happened but on the few occasions she directed the full extent of tranquil anger at someone, she did her best to come across as truly scary. Sadly, it didn’t work on the occasions and the people she wanted it to but it did with the woman at the carwash.

Skyler towered over her, despite her red-bottom high heels and could see her swallowing hard as she tried to find any words to counter her. As if there was any chance in hell she could escape Skyler’s fury.

She ended up cowering and got into the car, started the engine and ran, away from Skyler, Walt, the car wash, hopefully Albuquerque to never show her face around here again.

~*~

She had been (Was it any better now, or had she just gotten better at hiding her emotions?) miserable ever since she got the call from Marie that the Cartel might have targeted them again.  
Ever since Walt killed Gus Fring and turned into… something she couldn’t describe because she couldn't put the terror she felt into words (Maybe he had always been like that and Skyler was just blinded?).  
Ever since she inadvertently turned Ted’s life into hell; technically it was his own fault, the dumb idiot, but Skyler couldn’t help but feel guilt gnawing at her like a turkey vulture on roadkill.

Marie had noticed, because your sister always notices when you feel like shit no matter how well you hide it, and had told her to go outside, have some fun. They could hit a fancy bar downtown, it didn’t matter how much money they spend, they could have a girl’s night while Junior stayed at Louis’s and Holly with Walt.  
She remembered how her skin had turned cold and clammy at the last words and she said something along the lines of “ _I’ll find a babysitter_.”

She had gone to a fancy bar downtown, but not with her sister. She had declined Marie’s offer for Saturday evening with “ _Let’s do it next week_.” and instead went there on her own on a complete whim. One moment she was sitting on the couch, smoking and the next she called out to Flynn to take care of Holly for the evening, she was going out.  
She wore the only dress she found suitable for such an occasion, the same one when she had gone to speak with the HRS to get Ted out of trouble.

It was a place frequented by people who were definitely not in her tax bracket (although that might be different if the money Walt had laundered had been legitimate) and Skyler felt like a fish out of water. She wondered if anyone who looked at could see past the glamour she had wanted to cast over her with nice clothes, elaborate makeup and a slight air of played arrogance.

She took a seat at the counter and ordered a Whiskey on the rocks along with some peanuts. While sipping on her drink, she made it her job to observe the other patrons and contemplated walking over to one. Maybe she could let go for this evening and feel good for once in a while.

Just as she realized none of the well-dressed men who despite their carefully groomed looks all had a certain sleaziness about them could do anything for her and had already leaned forward to ask the bartender for the cheque, someone sat next to her.  
A woman with dark hair tied together in a strict knot and big sunglasses that made her look an insect. Skyler thought only spies in movies wore those past sunset.

“A Long Beach Iced Tea,” she said, her tone clipped and demanding. Her voice was stripped of all warmth and Skyler found herself leaning back again to observe her. She wore a black jacket and skirt, a nice contrast to her mint green blouse, see-through tights and red-bottomed high heels. Her lips were painted mulberry and Skyler wondered if she would take off the glasses so she could get a look at her eyes. 

“The peanuts are a good idea.”

Skyler blinked when she realized the words were directed at her and pretended she hadn’t been looking at the woman out of the corner of her eye.

“Yes,” she replied quickly, “it really helps with the alcohol.”

“Although I’m surprised that they only have peanuts.” The woman sighed and clasped her hand in front of her on the counter.  
Skyler had to smirk. Did she expect shrimps?

“I expected shrimps. Back in Miami they have them at the lounge bar of the Four Seasons.”

Skyler raised an eyebrow.

“You seem to get around a lot.”

The woman raised an eyebrow enough for it to peak over the thick rim of her bug-eye glasses. “That I do. I’m based in Houston but go on regular trips to Europe, Asia, Oceania and around the country of course. What about you, what’s your field and where are you based?”

She drummed onto the counter with the nail of her index finger, as if she couldn’t wait for Skyler’s answer.

“Accounting,” Skyler answered; technically it wasn’t a lie. “I rarely leave Albuquerque though.”

Her mulberry lips pursed and she shook her head. “My condolences, really. I have to come here every two months from Houston, and dread it every single time. I’m not a big fan of deserts and this city,” she gestured around her, “is little more than a desert town.”

Skyler had to smirk, despite the general pompous air and snobbishness radiating from her she already found her entertaining and her honesty refreshing.

“I came to New Mexico for my studies and at the beginning there wasn’t a day that I didn’t miss home and hated this city.”

“There’s nothing like home.” The woman said, a small smile on her lips. She took off her glasses and Skyler had her answer: her eyes were green, like the color of late summer leaves but before they started to turn yellow.

“Lydia.” Lydia held out her delicate hand towards Skyler and Skyler took it. She had slim fingers and unsurprisingly not a single callus on her palm. Someone like Lydia probably had jet lag, ankle pains and sensitive eyes from staring at too bright screens. 

“Skyler. A pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

 

It took Lydia over an hour and a half to finish the long drink she ordered. After her whiskey, Skyler had ordered a Metropolitan (“I prefer the Cosmopolitan - not a fan of raspberry-flavored vodka.” Lydia had commented, to which Skyler had replied: “You prefer the Long Beach to the Long Island.” Lydia’s laugh turned out to suit her quite well.) and sipped on it all the while they were talking. At some point they moved away from the bar and sat in a corner around a high top table.

She was an interesting woman to observe. Obviously confident and self-sufficient, but also strung up and tense like a tightly-coiled spring. For the time that they sat at the bar, she would fidget with her glasses which she didn’t put away until they moved, or the hem of her sleeves without noticing. Perhaps Skyler wasn’t the only pretender at the bar tonight.  
Whenever someone in their vicinity would talk too loudly, she would shoot them glares as if their existence offended her personally and on one occasion even told someone in the both politest and angriest manner Skyler had ever seen to keep it quiet.

She had the feeling Lydia might be a difficult person to be around, perhaps even unpleasant and certainly someone you wouldn’t want to cross.  
Despite all that, they consistently shifted closed in their corner and after two hours sat so close they were almost touching. Skyler had Lydia’s flowery perfume in her nose and as Lydia talked to her about something that occured in some European country on a business trip, her hand leaned against her chin and batted her long dark eyelashes a little too often, Skyler’s eyes roamed over her face and she made a decision.

“Did you really come here to talk about your job with a stranger?” She didn’t break eye contact when Lydia froze and stared at her. She sure as hell didn’t come here for that, and she knew that neither did Lydia.

“Excuse me?”

“I said,” Skyler repeated, “‘Did you really come here to talk about your job?’.” Blotchy spots appeared on Lydia’s face, visible through the make up she wore, and she seemed to think about the appropriate way to react.

“What if I didn’t?” She finally conceded and tilted her head upwards as if to challenge Skyler. She had a nice neck, long and pale. Skyler wondered how kissing it would feel.

“Then I would like to know your true intentions” She leaned towards her as Lydia’s eyes widened and gave Skyler the once-over.

“I’m staying just across the street and my flight departs at noon tomorrow. I’ll ask for the cheque and then leave; you’re very welcome to come me.”

“I would love to,” Skyler mused and put her hand on Lydia’s thigh. The reaction was almost delicious: Lydia’s eyelashes fluttered and she bit her lip as if to suppress a sigh. 

 

And so they left the bar (Lydia paid for her whiskey and cocktail and tipped the waitress generously but Skyler had the impression that both wasn’t something she usually did), crossed the street and entered the lobby. It was an impressionable building but Skyler didn’t stop to stare in awe; after all she was supposed to be used to this.  
Lydia picked up the pace and walked ahead of her as soon as they entered the lobby, as if she was pretending she was here on her own and not in tow with a hook-up. In any other occasion, Skyler would have found this insulting but she couldn’t help but find Lydia’s antics throughly amusing. 

The moment Lydia closed the door behind them, her entire demeanor changed. The spring coiled together so tightly released all of its tension when Lydia’s arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Skyler didn’t remember the last time she had been kissed with such eagerness and it made her abdomen feel as if it was burning.  
She snuck her hand underneath Lydia’s skirt, who responded by moaning into her mouth and spread her legs, and slipped it past her tights and lace underwear.

“Ride my hand, Lydia.” Skyler commanded and Lydia gladly obliged, panting when Skyler’s fingers entered her and bucking her hips against them. Her face was flushed and her green eyes burned with desire as Skyler pushed her against the door and she held onto her as if her dear life depended on it.  
But Skyler didn’t want to please her that easily; she pulled her hand away as Lydia’s breathing became more erratic and her moans louder. Lydia let out a whine but Skyler pulled her along with her and onto the bed. Both kicked off their shoes and while Lydia tried to keep her hands still as she unzipped the back of Skyler’s dress, Skyler almost ripped her blouse off her torso and quickly undid her bra, and Lydia shivered when Skyler played with one of her breasts and sucked on the other one.

Skyler shrugged the dress off her shoulders, freed herself from it and positioned herself on top of Lydia. Her face was blotchy, lipstick smeared over her mouth and out-of-place strands of dark hair. She noticed Skyler staring and a smug smirk found its way. 

“I take it you had the exact same _intentions_ tonight then?”

Lydia was a brilliant pretender, she had to give her that. Acting all smug just minutes after she had begged Skyler to fingerfuck her harder.  
Skyler leaned over and kissed her neck and, as she suspected, Lydia’s air of superiority vanished in the blink of an eye and she put one hand onto the back of Skyler’s head, holding her in place and running long fingers through her hair, while the other wandered over Skyler’s body, down her torso and slipped into her already wet underwear.

Lydia was loud in bed, almost as if it was unable for her to keep it quiet, very eager and submissive to the max. Underneath all that was nevertheless a certain selfishness but Skyler found herself not minding it, quite the contrary; she found it highly amusing. The way Lydia begged was more of a turn-on to her than she would have expected, and her gasps, moans and pants were like music to her ears.

 

The sky outside had started to become gradually brighter (a quick look on the clock hanging opposite the bed told her it was 4:45 AM) when Skyler got up from the king-size bed and put on her clothes again. A quick look in the bathroom mirror told her she didn’t look as bad as she had expected; her hair was out of place, her lips swollen, and there was a hickey forming on her neck. That one would be a bit more difficult to hide than the scratches on her back but it was nothing a little concealer couldn’t disguise.  
Before she left the room, she threw a look back at Lydia; covered with her blanket only to her waist, her pale bare chest rising and falling as she slept soundly and a small smile on her mouth. 

There was no use in leaving behind a number or address because it wouldn’t happen again.

~*~

“Get out of here. Now.” Lydia’s mask cracked, she didn’t pretend anymore she had never seen Skyler before.

“Excuse me?” she spluttered and Skyler had to keep herself from snatching that damn phone out of her hand and throw it onto the ground.

“Never come back here. Do you understand me?”

“I–”

“ _Go_.”

And so Lydia, the pretender, a wolf barely managing to hide in sheep’s skin, fled from Skyler, hopefully for good so she could bury this memories forever and take them to her grave.


End file.
